Access to a resource may be granted in response to an authorization request. However, some authorization requests may be malicious or fraudulent. One or more filtering rules may be used to reject the authorization request based on whether conditions of the filtering rules are satisfied. The one or more filtering rules may be established at a node where a stream of authorization requests passes through. An authorization request within the stream of requests may be rejected if parameters of the authorization request satisfy conditions of at least one of the filtering rules at the node. In some cases, one or more clients that are vulnerable to fraudulent requests may rely on the filtering rules for protection.
However, because different clients may encounter different types of fraud, there is a need to provide the each of the clients an intuitive and flexible way to customize filter rules based on the type of fraudulent activity encountered by the client.
Embodiments of the present invention address these problems and other problems individually and collectively.